


drivers license

by neptune (sour_neptune), sour_neptune



Series: steps to: a haikyuu celebrity au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Sakusa, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Post-Break Up, Proffessional Chef Osamu, SNL as a plot device, Singer Atsumu, drivers license - olivia rodrigo, my friends bullied me into making suna a stripper, twitter as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_neptune/pseuds/neptune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_neptune/pseuds/sour_neptune
Summary: steps to get a hit song:1. end a two year relationship2. mope3. embrace your inner taylor swift
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: steps to: a haikyuu celebrity au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102163
Comments: 23
Kudos: 141





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published piece (both on Ao3 and in general) and it is beta read, but if you catch any mistakes feel free to call me out on it (nicely).  
> I love Olivia Rodrigo and this song made me want to write sakuatsu so here it is!
> 
> Also! I used @crone_zone ’s format for the tweets in this so thank you!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to say some of the ideas from this story are from @/sktssocial on twitter, specifically their AU "Our Perfect Little Lies" So if you can please go give that some love as well.

“We just don’t work, Atsumu!”

There they finally were. The words Atsumu had been dreading for the past hour and a half of arguing. _“We just don’t work”. We do work. We have to._ If we don’t work why are we both here? If we don’t work then why does this hurt? If we don’t work what have the past two years been to them?

“Omi...” Atsumu didn’t have anything to say. What was he supposed to say? 

_Say anything._ His brain supplied. _Anything to keep him here, with you._

“Please.” His voice came out with a trembling breath.

Kiyoomi looked at the cracking boy in front of him, “I’m sorry, but we’re done, Miya.”

**\---**

Atsumu and Sakusa we’re both known by the public's eye. Whether it had been from their acting (Atsumu as a child and Sakusa now), Atsumu’s singing, or even just from their presence around the media and their friends, alike, most of Japan knew about the couple. So when they’d announced that they had officially broken up after two years, the public was extremely confused.

**tsumu needs to write something ☑ @thebettermiya  
[it is a screenshot of a long note in the notes app it reads: hi guys, so some of you might’ve been noticing that recently omi and i have unfollowed each other and stopped interacting, so i feel like i needed to come on here and let you all know that we have decided to separate. there is no ill will between the two of us, it’s just that sometimes life puts people in the wrong situations. Please continue supporting both him and i as you usually would. thank you! -tsumu]  
200k🗨️ 700k⟲ 1M♡ **

**freezeframe in theatres now ☑ @sakusa.kiyo  
[a very similar note to atsumu’s. It reads: Hello, many of you have noticed that Atsumu and I have unfollowed each other and are interacting much less across media in general. This is because the two of us have decided to go separate ways. Nothing bad has happened between us and we hopefully will still be friends, but we have always been very open about our relationship, so it seems only fair we’re open about this as well. Please do not send any ill will to Atsumu, and please support us both in our future endeavors. Thank You. -Sakusa Kiyoomi]  
237k🗨️ 946k⟲ 1.3M♡**

_“Atsumu and Kiyoomi Officially Split!? Is Love Dead?”_

_“Actor Sakusa Kiyoomi and Singer Miya Atsumu Announce that They’ve Split”_

_“The End of #SakuAtsu!”_

**is my heart broken? yes. @atsumusguitar**  
ATSUMU AND SAKUSA BROKE UP????????? IN THIS SOCIETY????? WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY I HATE BEING SINGLE AT NOW?????  
**407🗨️ 946⟲ 3.5k♡**

**z is grieving @sakusasin**  
STOOOOOOOP THIS HAS TO FAKE! I CAN’T HANDLE THIS!!!!! DOES I THINK I KINDA YOU KNOW NOT EXIST?!!! COMMON SENSE???? ANYONE ELSE??? **[attached is a picture of the spotify code for Sakusa’s spotify, it only has the three mentioned songs, it also has a crying reaction image]  
8🗨️ 25⟲ 210♡ **

**tsutsu misses sakuatsu @tsumtsumsthighs**  
No. Nope. THIS ISNT HAPPENING. LOVE IS DEAD. **[there’s a screenshot of the now viral announcement on both of the boys twitters.]  
14🗨️ 37⟲ 803♡ **

**nahako is crying @atsusomikun**  
guys i know we’re all sad but we need to respect their privacy. they don’t want to talk about it, so don’t make them  
**301🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 8.9k♡**

**\---**

“How ya doin’?”Osamu slid through Atsumu’s door, with pity clear on his face and a bag in his hand. It’s been three days since The Breakup™ was announced. Atsumu wasn’t doing well. As was clear on his tear stained face, now turned towards his brother with an extremely unimpressed expression.

“Wha’d ya fucking think?” Atsumu’s voice was croaking like a toad. Osamu gave a dry chuckle setting down the bag, and sitting down next to his brother,

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, aren’t ya supposed to be with Sunarin?”

“He was hired to be at a ‘private party’, his words not mine, besides, figured you might need some more company.” It was Tsumu’s turn to chuckle. “Y’know, maybe you should try to get this all outta yer head.”

“Nah. I’m good just wallowing in my pity.”

“Tsumu, I’m bein’ serious. Yer gonna go insane if you keep this inside.”

“Maybe I wanna go insane, Samu! I feel so fucking lost. I…” Atsumu’s voice lilted as he trailed off. “Fuck.”

Worry replaced the pity in Osamu’s eyes. _Had he really been this dependent on Sakusa? I’ll kill this kid and have him 6 feet under before they realise he’s gone._ Osamu was filled with pure unmatched anger. _But my job isn’t that right now._ He gently pulled his now crying brother into a hug. _My job is to help him._

“Samu?”

“Yeah?”

Atsumu looked up at him, “ Can ya buy me some onigiri?”

“No! You’re fuckin’ rich buy it yourself.”

“Samu!” Tsumu drawled out his name in complaint.

“’M not doing it,” Osamu finalized, getting up and grabbing the bag he’d brought with him, “‘cause I already did.”

Atsumu softly let out a genuine laugh

**\---**

It’s been a week. Seven days since Atsumu watched the love of his life leave him crying in his own apartment. An anniversary of such. To commemorate the occasion Atsumu, in his slightly less depressed state, had been looking at and crying over pictures while listening to the songs his ex-boyfriend had written about him. Maybe he’s not doing so well. 

_“Yer gonna go insane if you keep this inside.”_

God Dammit Samu, you think he doesn’t know that? It’s his fucking feelings. He knows he needs to start letting go but the string is tied around his wrist. He picks up his phone thinking of who to ask for advice since Osamu did such a good job. He decided on the counterpart, Suna.

Opening his messages made him almost relapse into his depressed oblivion. At the top of his screen, sitting in all its glory, is his and Sakusa’s last conversation. Out of his own control, he opens it.

tsumu  
_Omi-Omi <3 _

omi <3  
_What?_

tsumu  
_r u okay?_

_**seen** _

_u seem mad_

omi <3  
_It’s nothing.  
What did you need? _

tsumu  
_oh!  
i was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner over here or if you were busy with Aito  
like yesterday _

omi <3  
_Why would I be busy with Aito-san again?  
And, yes I’m free to come over. I’ll be there at 6. _

tsumu  
_ok  
see ya then omi! _

**_Seen 4:48pm Sept. 15th_ **

Atsumu should’ve known it was a bad idea to bring up Aito. About five months before, Sakusa had met Aito Sato. Aito was very kind and always seemed eager to be around Sakusa. Atsumu, naturally, became quite jealous of the other man. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Omi, but it was that he didn’t trust Aito. _“Saku-kun you really should come try these with me!” “Saku-kun did you want to come watch this movie with me?” “Saku-kun your hair looks so nice today!” Saku-kun Saku-kun Saku-kun._ It seemed like that followed Atsumu everywhere he went. Atsumu had never really stated his grievances against Aito; Omi always said they were just friends. Atsumu was always willing to believe him. _But why was it so hard to do that?_

suna  
_oi_

Oh, Suna texted him, thankfully pulling him away from the downward spiral of his thoughts. 

tsumu  
_what_

suna  
_u ok?_

tsumu  
_nope_

suna  
_typing…_

tsumu  
_did you just fucking type typing?_

_**typing…** _

suna  
_yes_

Jesus Fuck Suna.

tsumu  
_omfg_

suna  
_u wanna talk about anything?  
ik ur mentally fucked so _

tsumu  
_shut up  
samu put u up to this didn’t he _

suna  
_yea  
but still _

tsumu  
_i was actually about to ask u what i should do_

suna  
_oh um  
idrk  
ig u could embrace ur inner taylor swift  
or stripper _

tsumu  
_i’m not going into work with you_

suna  
_then t swift it is_

God.

tsumu  
_typing…_

suna  
_motherfucker_

tsumu  
_ >:) _

Atsumu dropped his phone on the couch. He should’ve known better than to ask Suna of all people for help. Although he’s known for lovey-dovey music Atsumu has taken an unexplainable pride in having never written a break up song. At least not a personal one. Still he glanced up from his abandoned phone and stared at the piano, waiting almost expectantly, in the corner.

_“God Dammit.”_

He muttered sliding off the couch and walking over towards the instrument.

**\---**

**tsumu wrote a song ☑ @thebettermiya**  
New Single “drivers license” drops midnight October 10th! **[attached is the album cover]  
50k🗨️ 137k⟲ 404k♡ **

> **neptune is impatient @sakuatsuhoe**  
>  AHHHH YOURE ALIVE!! AND WE GET A NEW SONG!!!!  
>  **37🗨️ 52⟲ 145♡**
> 
> **jay wants drivers license @striping4suna**  
>  ATSUMU MIYA IS RETURNING ON THE 10TH???? IM NOT READY!!!!!  
>  **14🗨️ 37⟲ 406♡**
> 
> **“drivers license” october 10th!!!! @samuluvbot**  
>  i’m gonna need the 10th to hurry up!!! I can’t wait that long  
>  **24🗨️ 76⟲ 223♡**

_freezeframe in theatres now (@sakusa.kiyo) liked your tweet._

Good fucking god! Atsumu’s head slammed into his couch’s throw pillow faster than anything had before. _Why?_ Why did he have to see it? 

“He’s gonna fucking know it’s about him!” Atsumu whined into the pillow.

“Good. He should know the effects of his actions.” Suna said with complete distaste.

“Rin’s right. So what if he knows it’s about him? It’s his fault it exists!” Samu plopped down next to his brother.

“But what if _they_ find out?” 

“Who the fuck is you're mystical they?”

“ The fans! If they find out who it’s about they’ll send all their hate to Omi and he doesn’t fucking deserve that!” Atsumu brought his head up to face the other two.

“God, since when did you become so sympathetic?”

“Since he’s still human! And he’s still important in my life!” 

“He _was_ important in your life.” Samu stated with an air of annoyance.

Atsumu didn’t feel like giving that a response, so he shoved his nose back into the pillow. He understood why Samu and Rin had an unspoken vendetta against Sakusa, but he was still human, and knowing how some of Atsumu’s fans could be he didn’t want all of that to be thrown in his direction.

“I just,” he paused “I don't want to be responsible for ruining his new life.”

_Like how he ruined my old one._

**\---**

**“drivers license” out now ☑ @thebettermiya**  
...it dropped :) **[attached is the album cover]  
50k🗨️ 137k⟲ 407k♡**

> **jay adores drivers license @stripping4suna**  
>  who hurt u bby????????  
>  **14🗨️ 37⟲ 406♡**
> 
> **neptune is in love @sakuatsuhoe**  
>  miya atsumu world domination **[crying reaction image with the album cover]  
>  37🗨️ 52⟲ 145♡ **
> 
> **nahako is still crying @atsusomikun**  
>  this was a very much needed cultural reset. but tsumu!!!! ARE YOU OK????  
>  **24🗨️ 76⟲ 223♡**

**is my heart broken? yes. pt 2@atsumusguitar**  
is… is it about omi??????  
407🗨️ 946⟲ 3.5k♡

> **“drivers license” is out!!!!! @samuluvbot**  
>  i- you make a valid point  
>  **8🗨️ 25⟲ 210♡**

**TSU WAS NOT READY @tsumtsumsthighs**  
CAN SOMEONE MAKE A THREAD ABOUT HOW DRIVERS LICENSE IS DEFINITELY ABOUT SAKU????  
**14🗨️ 37⟲ 803♡**

**z is in shambles @sakusasin**  
why drivers license is undoubtedly about sakusa: a thread  
**1🗨️ 1.7k⟲ 8.3k♡**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This isn’t good. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Atsumu should’ve known his fan would go Sherlock mode on the song but to make a _whole Twitter thread?!_ What was Atsumu supposed to do about that?! 

kita-san  
_Atsumu?_

What did his manager need? Could this be about the twitter thread? Maybe it was about the fact that only Samu and Suna knew what the song was about. Why did Kita phrase it the exact same way he had when he told Atsumu how to announce the break up? 

kita-san  
_You have a TV performance on Saturday to commemorate the new song. Is that okay?_

Oh. That makes more sense.

tsumu  
_yeah kita-san, sounds great :)_

kita-san  
_Good._

So, Atsumu had four days to be physically (and mentally) ready for the media. He should be fine. Wait,

tsumu  
_where did you say the performance was again?_

kita-san  
_Oh! I didn’t.  
It’ll be on SNL.  
We don’t know the host right now. _

tsumu  
_Ok thank you!_

Saturday Night Live, huh? That’ll be fun to do.

**\---**

Saturday had rolled around faster than Atsumu had wished. Before he knew it, he was being ushered in and out of cars and buildings, being sat in both a hair and a makeup chair, and then being guided to the green room. He still had about an hour and a half until the show actually started. And Atsumu still didn’t know the host. 

“Has anyone seen Sakusa?” Atsumu’s head jerked towards the stage manager to his left. Sakusa? Surely it’s someone else right.

“Last I heard he was in hair and make up for the top of the show!” 

“He needs to run the music guest entrance in five!” 

“We’ll grab him.”

“Hey kid,” A different manager yelled towards him, “your sound check is in five, too. So come with me.”

“Oh,” Atsumu quickly got up and followed right behind, “got it.”

After being pulled to the performance stage and rigged with a microphone, Atsumu was ready for sound check; at least he thought he was, but then through the doors came the thing he least expected. **Sakusa Kiyoomi**. 

So _that’s why_ they were running the guest entrance.

“Oh,” Sakusa looked equally as shocked as Atsumu, “hello Miya.”

_Ow._

“Hey,” Atsumu stared for a second acknowledging his half-done hair that Atsumu felt like he knew too well, “didn’t know ya were hosting, Om-Sakusa.”

“Surprise.” Sakusa’s voice was humorless. “I didn’t know you were the musical guest.”

“Surprise.” Atsumu mimicked him.

A stage manager cleared their throat, “So, Sakusa-kun do you know what you're saying?”

“Yeah.”

“And Atsumu-kun you can just do some scales so we know the basic sound, okay?”

“Got it.” Atsumu gave an awkward thumbs up

“Sakusa-kun whenever you're ready.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Miya Atsumu.” Sakusa walked back out of the room without another word. All he left was the awkwardness in the air. 

Let’s just say that Atsumu was quick to finish his vocal scales.

**\---**

**neptune is in love @sakuatsuhoe**  
HOLD THE FUCK UP- was snl just gonna state the fact that they’re doing a #sakuatsureunion or was i just supposed to overhear it in the opening credits myself?  
**18🗨️ 31⟲ 113♡**

> **jay adores drivers license @stripping4suna**  
>  I’m sorry… WHAT?!!!  
>  **1🗨️ 8⟲ 19♡**
>
>> **neptune is in love @sakuatsuhoe**  
>  GO WATCH IT!!! THEY JUST STARTED SAKU’S MONOLOGUE  
>  **0🗨️ 2⟲ 9♡**
> 
>  **tsu @tsumtsumsthighs**  
>  I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW EITHER OF THEM WAS ON SNL???!? #sakuatsureunion  
>  **2🗨️ 3⟲ 31♡**
> 
> **nahako is still crying @atsusomikun**  
>  You're information has been stored deeply in my mind #sakuatsureunion  
>  **1🗨️ 8⟲ 92♡**

 **is my heart broken? yes. pt 2@atsumusguitar**  
#sakuatsureunion on snl?????? I- OKAY THEN  
**7🗨️ 78⟲ 387♡**

**“drivers license” is out!!!!! @samuluvbot**  
why do i feel like this #sakuatsureunion wasn’t just a mystery to us fans?  
**3🗨️ 14⟲ 99♡**

> **z is in shambles @sakusasin**  
>  probably bc it wasn’t lmao  
>  **1🗨️ 37⟲ 94♡**

**_trending_ **  
_#sakuatsureunion  
Ex-lovers Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi are both joining the cast of ‘Saturday Night Live’ for a surprise reunion!_

Atsumu was staring at his sweaty hands while listening to Sakusa’s monologue through the TV speakers in the green room. He was going to perform the song he wrote about their break-up _in front of him._ As if things weren’t already awkward between them!

The first sketch quickly began after commercials and although the audience was laughing, Atsumu couldn’t find any humor in it. By now he was warming up and trying to convince himself his hands were sweaty from performance anxiety and not the _actual_ situation at hand. He looked over at himself in the mirror.

Damn. He looks so similar to how he has the past few weeks, but something’s different. There’s a hidden pride hiding behind his retinas a pride that simply can only be described as “look what you fucking did, bitch.” Atsumu cocked a smirk, took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.”

“Atsumu-kun, they’re ready for you to get out there.” The stage manager pitched her head in the door.

Atsumu released the breath he was holding and opened his eyes.  
“Let’s go.”

**\---**

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Miya Atsumu.”

The audience erupted in applause. The cameras cut to show Atsumu sitting at a piano, similar to the one in his house, with a microphone connected to the side. A solemn look laid on his face. He began playing the keys.

_I got my driver's license last week  
Just like we always talked about_

**“Atsu, you know you need to actually drive yourself around.” Omi laughed after pulling out of Atsumu’s driveway. They were nineteen.  
“I know how to drive, I just like going with you.” Atsumu leaned over towards Omi’s seat.  
“You’re lucky I like you.”  
“I am, aren’t I?” **

_'Cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house_

**“Can’t say I expected this.” Omi starred in adoration at his boyfriend.  
“I wanted to surprise you!” Atsumu smiled with a box of umeboshi and some flowers, “It’s your birthday isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it is.” Omi sounded dumbfounded.**

_But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying 'cause you weren't around_

**“Tsumu? What’re ya…”  
“He ended it.”  
Osamu looked at his brother in confusion, “What?”  
“He said we didn’t work…”  
“Tsumu,” He pulled his brother into his side, “I’m sorry.”**

_And you're probably with that blonde girl_

_**“Actor Sakusa Kiyoomi seen with Fellow Star Aito Sato”** _

_Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about_

**“Um, Omi?”  
“Hm?” He looked up with stars in his eyes.  
“Ya wanna watch a movie at mine tonight?”  
“Sorry Atsu, Aito-san asked me to dinner.”  
“Oh…”  
“Okay.”**

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'Cause, how could I ever love someone else?_

Atsumu’s eyes locked on the host.  
He stood out of view from the camera, but most people could probably tell he was there. There was a strange look on his face. Atsumu couldn’t pin-point what it was.

_And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one_

**“I love you, Atsu.”  
Atsumu laughed with tears in his eyes, “I love you, too, Omi.”**

_And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone?_

**_new tweet from @sakusa.kiyo!_  
atsu’s omi-omi @sakusa.kiyo  
A day away from sets [attached is a picture of Atsumu and Kiyoomi tangled together on a couch.]  
305🗨️ 14k⟲ 746.3k♡**

**_new tweet from @sakusa.kiyo!_ **  
**freezeframe in theatres now @sakusa.kiyo  
A day away from set [Attached is a picture of Aito and Sakusa sitting at an outdoor table in a cafe.]  
🗨️ 2.3k⟲ 37.4k♡**

_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

**_Common sense says the boy’s not worth my time, but common sense ain't common when you come to mind._  
"Omi…" Atsumu laughed, "Thank you." Omi attacked his boyfriend in a hug, "I love you." He peppered his forehead in a kiss.**

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

Sakusa immediately turned away.  
The air in the studio was as awkward as soundcheck. Atsumu wasn't focused on that, though. A humorless laugh escapes his mouth.

_And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I miss you, but_

**Suna looked like he wanted to claw out Atsumu's eyes.  
"Look! I get it; you're a sad sack of shit but ya've been cryin' over this guy for like two weeks!"  
"Oh, shut the fuck up Suna! How would you feel?"  
"I don't know! I won't have to find out." he shot a glance at Osamu. **

_I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah_

**"Why'd ya even like him, Tsumu?" Osamu was quick to change the topic, "He never seemed all that happy."  
Atsumu took in a deep breath. That's not true and everyone in the room knows it. He was always happy around Atsumu; that's why it was so surprising that they broke up.**

_Today I drove through the suburbs  
And pictured I was driving home to you_

**"Okay, okay," Atsumu laughed out, "imagine. We're in our late 30s. Ya just got off set, and 'm headed home from the studio. Maybe we even have something running around waiting for us."  
"Atsu we've both talked about how much we don't want children."  
"Oh no! Not a kid! Like a dog or something. Ya always talk about how much ya want one."  
"You and I with a dog running around our house when we're in our late 30s." Omi said wistfully.  
"Sounds like a dream."  
"Sounds like our dream." Omi said, pulling Atsu onto his chest.**

_And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one, oh_

Atsumu's eyes were locked on Sakusa. He knew his voice was breaking and he could feel tears burn behind his eyes.  
He took in a shaky breath.

_And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone?_

There they are. A tear slipped down his cheek. The look on Sakusa's face, Atsumu decided, was guilt.

_I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

**_How'm I supposed to think about anyone else?  
How am I to go on keeping this to myself?  
I am done pretending I want anyone else_ **

**That was a fucking lie.**

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

The audience looked almost scared. Atsumu bit down a laugh.

_Red lights, stop signs_

The stage was bathed in a red glow. Atsumu's voice changed from broken to angelic in a matter of milliseconds.

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
Can't drive past the places we used to go to_

Sakusa had actually turned back to Atsumu, a broken realization dawned on his face.  
Neither of them had gone to staples from their relationship in a long time. It just hurt.

_'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (Ooh, ooh)_

A tear slid down both men's faces. 

_Sidewalks we crossed_

**They were walking back from one of Osamu's restaurants when they were stopped by a mob of fans. Neither could make out what exactly was being said; it was a lot of screaming.  
"Atsumu-san can we please get a picture!"  
Said boy laughed, "Uhm, yeah." He mouthed an apology to his boyfriend who was already crossing the street to his apartment.**

_I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing_

**"Sorry again."  
Omi laughed, "Don't worry about it. Even if they think they have a shot with you, I know you're gay, so."  
Atsumu snickered at that, "You got that right." He intertwined their fingers.**

_Over all the noise  
God, I'm so blue, know we're through  
But I still fuckin' love you, babe (Ooh, ooh)_

It was definitely guilt on Sakusa's face, it was almost more extreme. It was a look of every emotion Atsumu had felt since that night. 

A spotlight highlighted Atsumu.

_I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one_

**"Hi, I'm Miya Atsumu. Looks like we'll be playing love interests."  
"Sakusa Kiyoomi." The prickly boy replied. They’d both been hired for what would end up being Atsumu’s last movie. Omi looked like the last thing he wanted to do was be there. Atsumu laughed at the boys prickly nature,  
"I think we'll get along fine Omi."**

_And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone?_

A flash of blonde hair appeared in Atsumu's peripheral.  
Aito. Why was he even here?  
Sakusa looked equally as confused.

_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_**Can't help, but dreamin' of you. Guess I'm sayin' I don't not love you.** _

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

**It was the night the song was released. Atsumu had gone to get food with his manager, Osamu and Suna. That was the happiest he’d been. He was now on his way back, listening to some of his older music. He stared at the street sign he was about to pass and laughed.  
Irene Street.  
Omi’s Street.**

_Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

**\---**

**neptune #sakuatsureunion @sakuatsuhoe**  
tsumu... bby… i’m sorry  
**17🗨️ 12⟲ 98♡**

> **jay adores the #sakuatsureunion @stripping4suna**  
>  ok but he popped off didn’t he?  
>  **1🗨️ 22⟲ 39♡**
>
>> **neptune #sakuatsureunion @sakuatsuhoe**  
>  i mean yeah but our boy looks heartbroken.  
>  **0🗨️ 8⟲ 17♡**

 **tsu #sakuatsurenion @tsumtsumsthighs**  
the #sakuatsureunion was kinda awkward wasn’t it?  
**2🗨️ 3⟲ 31♡**

> **nahako is still still crying @atsusomikun**  
>  really! i didnt notice #sakuatsureunion  
>  **1🗨️ 8⟲ 92♡**

**liha #sakuatsureunion @atsumusguitar**  
#sakuatsureunion on snl… how are we doin’ tsumu stans?  
**7🗨️ 78⟲ 387♡**

**lynx #sakuatsureunion @samuluvbot**  
yeah so this #sakuatsureunion was definitely unplanned  
**3🗨️ 14⟲ 99♡**

> **z is in shambles bc #sakuatsureunion @sakusasin**  
>  what? no! you don’t say.  
>  **1🗨️ 37⟲ 94♡**

**CM #sakuatsureunion @fuckingonions**  
when ur favs break the internet #sakuatsureunion  
**5🗨️ 27⟲ 129♡**

**JJ #sakuatsureunion @hoshiuwumi**  
so we just stanning snl bc of the #sakuatsureunion ? ok. ok.  
**8🗨️ 50⟲ 276♡**

**tsumu was on SNL ☑ @thebettermiya**  
Thank you, SNL for having me on tonight! The performance will be posted to my music account on Monday. Make sure you guys keep watching to see @sakusa.kiyo !  
**27k🗨️ 122k⟲ 603k♡**

**samu ☑ @cookingmiya**  
my brother was on SNL just now. appreciate it.  
**10k🗨️ 12.7k⟲ 298k♡**

**suna ☑ @yes-imhot**  
haha #sakuatsureunion haha  
**15k🗨️ 40k⟲ 643.2k♡**

**SNL ☑ @nbcsnl**  
Thank You @thebettermiya for coming out tonight! We hope you all enjoy the rest of the sketches with @sakusa.kiyo !  
**9k🗨️ 54.2k⟲ 732.9k♡**

**CM #sakuatsureunion @fuckingonions**  
wait...wtf? who was that guy that just attacked Saku during bows?  
**5🗨️ 27⟲ 129♡**

**\---**

Applause rang out through the crowded concert hall as Sakusa took a final bow. Atsumu was still in the green room winding down after that _emotional_ performance. As he was about to get up and leave he watches a flash of blonde hair envelop Sakusa. 

Oh yeah, Aito’s here.

And he came out to support Sakusa. Great.

Atsumu collected everything he’d been told to bring and escaped the green room. He’d nearly made it to the door to leave when the cast (and host) came backstage whooping and hollering. 

“Tsumu! You can’t leave just yet!”

“Oh um, Samu said he needed me at one of the shops! Gotta head out now.”

“Ah, man. Hopefully we get to see you again soon! Maybe you’ll get to host!”

Atsumu laughed, “Yeah maybe!” He yelled about to slide through the door.

“Atsu!’ Sakusa yelled, struggling out of Aito’s hug.

Atsumu paused. _What the fuck._ He turned to face Sakusa who was running towards him.

“I- I need to- talk to you.” He gasped out, slowly catching his breath.

Atsumu opened the door again, walked out, and gestured for Sakusa to join him. He did.

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but I just really need you to know that I’m sorry.”

_Ok I didn’t expect that._

“There was no reason for me to have said that bullshit about you and not ‘working’ or whatever because we do! Or at least, we did.”

_What is even happening?_

“I- I know you wrote that about me, and the fact that I did that to you…”

_He’s taking back everything I thought I knew._

“...It breaks me, Atsu.”

Atsumu was quick to notice the tears now streaming down Sakusa’s face. _He actually feels bad and is sorry? What the fuck?_

“Why?” Atsumu finally said.

“Huh?” 

“Why’d you do it?” Atsumu began walking down the steps that led down from the lot's back door,”What on Earth possessed ya to just break me into a million pieces and leave me scattered?”

Sakusa was silent.

“Do you really know the effects of that? Ya threw away two years of adoration in a matter of five words! And not once did you seem to feel any remorse-”

“You think I didn’t!? Our relationship wasn’t a one-way street! I love you just as much as you loved me! It killed me to say that Atsu…”

“And yet you still did! If ya felt so bad about doin’ it why did ya?”

“I-”

“I told him he should.” The door had opened to reveal Aito standing in the entrance way.

“What?”

“Atsumu, baby, you were dragging him down. You always dragged him down, so I was quick to point that out to him while we talked.”  
“And you believed him?!” Atsumu swung his gaze to Sakusa.

“I know I shouldn't've, but this _motherfucker_ just …” Sakusa looked defeated, “he tricked me into believing him. He would only fucking rant about how different you and I were and he practically changed you're personality to trick me into believing him.”

“Because, He’s better with me.”

“No, I’m not!” Sakusa was directly in front of Aito now, “Atsumu was the best thing in my fucking life and you convinced me that he wasn’t! You didn’t let me live the life I was happy with! You fucked me up more than I thought anyone could. And instead of removing you from my life,” He turned back towards Atsumu, who still stood perplexed on the second step, “ I lost him.”

“I’m so fucking sorry, Atsu. I love you. I promise I do.” 

…

“I love you, too Omi.”

**\---**

**SNL ☑ @nbcsnl**  
We hope you all enjoyed the show tonight! @sakusa.kiyo was an amazing host and @thebettermiya ’s musical performance was astounding! We know our cast and crew found the two a treat! **[There are two pictures attached: the first one has the entire cast and crew in selfie there’s four rows of people, Atsumu is in the 2nd row and Sakusa is behind him in the third only their heads can be seen. The second picture has Atsumu and Sakusa with arms around each other's waists. Atsumu has a genuine bright smile, and Sakusa has a soft smile that’s just as genuine.]  
35.6k🗨️ 117.3k⟲ 897.4k♡**

**omi-omi’s atsu ☑ @thebettermiya**  
#sakuatsureunion :) **[two pictures: The first is the one from the SNL twitter. The other is of omi and atsu on the street outside omi’s apartment. Omi is kissing Atsu’s forehead, and Atsumu’s smile is the same as from the SNL picture. Their arms are holding each other tightly.]  
53k🗨️ 760k⟲ 1.2M♡**

**atsu’s omi-omi ☑ @sakusa.kiyo**  
#sakuatsureunion :) **[two pictures: The first is from the SNL twitter. The second has Atsumu tangled in omi’s lap and cuddled into his chest. You can’t see Omi’s face but his arm is wrapped around Atsu’s waist and slightly going up his shirt.]  
52k🗨️ 870k⟲ 1.5M♡**

**SAKUATSU IS BACK @sakuatsuhoe**  
FELLAS?!?!? ARE THEY (y’know) #sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached.]  
17🗨️ 69⟲ 420♡**

**THE GAYS HAVE RETURNED @stripping4suna**  
OMFG THE BOYS ARE BACK I’M CRYING HELP ME SIRUGFGYWHDVH #sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached]  
12🗨️ 81⟲ 273♡**

**DON’T TALK TO ME@tsumtsumsthighs**  
ma babies! their back motherfuckers #sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached]  
4🗨️ 78⟲ 355♡**

**NAHAKO IS JIKGRF @atsusomikun**  
i would like to thank god, jesus, and snl for tonight's #sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached]  
10🗨️ 35⟲ 328♡**

**LIAH CAN’T BREATHE @atsumusguitar**  
FRANKIE JONAS HAS 3 BROTHERS!!??#sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached]  
9🗨️ 50⟲ 417♡**  


>   
>  **LIAH CAN’T BREATHE @atsumusguitar  
>  shit wrong thread  
>  1🗨️ 11⟲ 91♡**

**LYNX MAY NOT BE ALIVE @samuluvbot**  
WHAT DID HE SAYYYYYY#sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached]  
11🗨️ 90⟲ 349♡**

**Z IN IN MF SHAMBLES @sakusasin**  
THEY-THEY- SAKU MF ATSU BITCHES!KJKW]D[OWKOIVCHJIUDSCGWKE#sakuatsureunion **[the three images are attached]  
20🗨️ 24⟲ 120♡**

**\---**

“At least they’re still supportive.” Omi laughed out as Atsumu finished reading the last tweet.

“Yeah,” Atsumu giggled, “To be fair they don’t know half of what happened.”

“Can we act like we don’t either?”

“I think that’d be for the best.” Atsumu smiled, sliding up towards his boyfriends face and pecking his lips, causing Omi to burst into a bright smile.

“I love you, Atsu.”

“I love you more, Omi-Omi.”

“I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> I hope you liked it because its been like 3 days  
> jsyk my friend wanted suna to be a stripper  
> “as I should”  
> part of me is tempted to write a sequal of this but from Sakusa's perspective so if you'd like that let me know.  
> anyways once again i hope you liked this and hopefully i'll have another story eventually.


End file.
